Ideas For Shake It Up! - Fanfictions
by sunshannieshipperheart
Summary: Here you'll find some ideas for your Shake It Up! - Fanfictions: when I'm too lazy to use them, I'll let YOU use them. Please review, if you're going to take an idea!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm currently working on a Three-Shot _(you can check out on my profile site)_, but since I'm a slow writer, I decided to create something new. It's not really a fanfiction, but it's something which should help you out, if you haven't got any ideas. I've got many ideas in many fandoms, but I don't write each of them out, for example, when it's too difficult or about something I've got no clue about.

In this "story" I will post my ideas for some _Shake It Up!_ - fanfictions and **you are allowed to use them! **The only thing I want from you, is, that you leave a review, saying which idea you're going to take, so I can read the story you made based on my idea. It's also not necessary to give me credit, you can do, if you want, but you don't have to. And you don't have to use everything from an idea, you can change the name, for example.

Enough of the author's note, I want you to see the ideas, too :)

* * *

**_IDEA №1_**

**Name: **Too Wrong

**Pairing: **ReCe (Rocky/CeCe)

**Genre: **Romance, Angst, Hurt / Comfort, ... _(whatever you want)_

**Raiting: **P16 _(I don't understand these K and T things, sorry)_

**Summary: **Rocky realizes her crush on her best friend, CeCe Jones and understands, that it's wrong. Too wrong to be true and she tries really everything to stop the way she's feeling around CeCe. But as Rocky understands, that the crush grew into strong love meanwhile, she decides to commit suicide...

**Possible citate: **»It's just wrong, it can't happen with someone like me, someone, who was straight all his life and someone, who never supported homosexual people. And if I can't change it, I don't see any way to live on.« - Rocky

**Storyline: **Rocky and CeCe spend some quality BFF time together and Rocky realizes her crush on CeCe - for example, she blushes, when CeCe compliments her or becomes nervous, when they hug, etc. Then she spends some time alone to think about it and becomes very scared, I mean, it's Rocky Blue, a goody-two-shoes! Then she maybe tries to date a boy, but it fails, because she thinks of CeCe all the time. After it Rocky's very upset and decides to commit suicide. Now, it's up to you, there are three possible endings. First, you can let Rocky die and after it CeCe finds a note from her about the reason and CeCe becomes upset about the death of her best friend, but she doesn't share Rocky's feelings _(which actually doesn't count at the moment anyway...)_. Second, you can let Rocky die and after it CeCe finds a note from her about the reason and CeCe becomes extremly upset, because she actually loved Rocky back, but was too afraid to tell her. There are also two alternatives: you can let CeCe cry and end the story, or let her die, too. And the third ending would be, that CeCe rescues Rocky and they make out passionatly. ;)

* * *

_**IDEA №2**_

**Name: **Can't Take It Anymore

**Pairing: **Runther _(there have to be more Runther stories!)_

**Genre: **Hurt / Comfort, Romance

**Raiting: **P12

**Summary: **He told her, he would love her. He told her, he'd love her more than his life and that she'd be the only girl he felt this way about. That he'd treat her like an angel, that he'd never make her cry. But he lied. And she believed. Now he betrays her, he scares her, he beats her. And she doesn't know what to do. Is there a certain someone to help her out? To rescue Rocky Blue from her horrible relationship with ... ? _(there you can add Deuce Martinez, Frankie howeverhissecondnameis or a name of a OC)_

**Possible citate: **»I remember, when we met the first time. I looked in his eyes and can't help myself but smile. Today I look in these eyes and see danger, want to cry. He scares me, but I can't leave him. He beats me, but I never tell someone. I never told and never will, because I know I'd get in trouble. He warns me every time and I know he means it. I just can hope nobody will recognize the pain in my eyes, because this is the only thing I can't cover up.« - Rocky

**Storyline: **Actually pretty simple - the boy of your choice _(Deuce, Frankie, OC) _is the boyfriend of Rocky and as you could read in the summary, he does terrible things to her. One time Gunther recognizes a bruise on Rocky's body and asks her, where it's from. She's scared and of course doesn't tell him, but the blonde doesn't give up. How you could you give up, when you see a painful bruise on the body of the love of your live? Anyway, someday Gunther finds everything about and rescues Rocky, so at the end she recognizes that she never loved him _(Deuce, Frankie, OC) _so there's a happy end and Rocky and Gunther kiss softly.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading the first chapter and don't forget to review if you're going to take one of the ideas! The second chapter with new ideas will come, when I get some inspiration. And if somebody already wrote a story about one of the ideas, I'm sorry, PM me and I'll erase it.

_**xoxo, sunshannie, out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey guys! As I said, here's the second chapter. By the way, the first idea at the first chapter is already used by **Pin Up Strong Anvilette **:)

Guess, that's everything I wanted to say, except don't forget to review, if you want to take an idea. That's not because of credit, I don't need any, I just want to follow the story you're going to write with my idea.

xoxo!

* * *

_**IDEA №1**_

**Name: **Love Fight

**Pairing: **Gunther **x** Rocky **x** Deuce (Runther vs. Reuce)

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship, Drama

**Raiting: **P12 - P16 _(it's up to you)_

**Summary: **Rocky Blue in a love triangle between her best friend Deuce Martinez and her frenemy Gunther Hessenheffer! Rocky always had a tiny crush on Deuce, but when Gunther asks her out, she suddenly begins to fall in love with the blonde. But what, when Deuce needs a comforting shoulder after his break-up with Dina, finds it in Rocky and realizes his love for her? Who will be the lucky guy on Rocky's side? ...

**Possible citate: **»After seven years crushing on Deuce I just gave up. Then Gunther asked me out and CeCe told me, he'd be the perfect one to begin a new chapter in my life. A chapter, where I wouldn't dream of me as princess and Deuce as prince anymore. Everything was great... before I began to dream again. But this time, the prince was Gunther...« - Rocky

**Storyline: **It's up to you. But the most important - there have to be enough Runther **and **Reuce moments, that's why I came up with this idea - because I ship them both.

* * *

_**IDEA №2**_

**Name: **Lost

**Pairing: **Tynka (Ty/Tinka) + Dinka (Deuce/Tinka)

**Genre: **Drama, Romance

**Raiting: **P16 (because of the language, which will appear at the end)

**Summary: **Ty and his girlfriend of two years, Tinka, finally became husband and wife. Everything was perfect, until Deuce, Tinka's best friend since she started dating Ty, confessed his love to her. But Tinka loved Ty and they married, breaking Deuce's heart without intention. Some years later, Ty becomes a problem for Tinka, since the happy times in their family are long gone, everyone forgets about the internet sensation rapper and Ty starts taking drugs and alcohol. Will Deuce help Tinka out or does he forget about the girl, he once loved? ...

**Possible citate: **»He was always there for me and I just let him fall. Yes, I loved Ty, but he was the one who comforted me, when I cried. He was the one to give me advices, when I had trouble. Maybe Deuce was the perfect guy I always dreamed of. Is is too late now?...« - Tinka

**Storyline: **Trust me, it'll be difficult to write such a story, but if you'll make it, it'll surely be a masterpiece. And don't judge me for shipping Dinka, though I'm a really, really big shipper of Tynka. Anyway, you can figure out the beginning from the summary. The very first scene: Tinka gets ready for the wedding, flashbacks from her and Ty appear, then Tinka gets nervous and Rocky and CeCe try to comfort her, but Deuce doesn't, though he's a very close friend of Tinka, since she and Ty dated. Then she asks for the reason and he confesses his feelings, but she marries Ty, leaving Deuce heartbroken. Years go by and Tinka discovers, that Ty isn't the perfect and sweet guy she dated anymore. However, Ty ends up with drugs and alcohol, since nobody wants to buy his songs anymore and Tinka's searching Deuce for apologizing. She finds him after a week and a girl named Bianca opens the door, Tinka wants to see Deuce (who's Martin now), but he says, that he doesn't know her anymore. Now you can let Tinka commit suicide or let her take drugs together with Ty.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and don't forget to check out my fics!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yeah, I'm back with an another chapter! Honestly, I never knew there'd be so much ideas in my head :) Have fun and don't forget to review / check out my stories!

* * *

**_IDEA №1_**

**Name: **When Revenge Turns Out As More

**Pairing: **Runther (Rocky/Gunther)

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship, Humor _(?)_

**Raiting: **P12

**Summary: **After Deuce breaks up with Rocky, saying, that she's too goody-two-shoes for him, the brunette decides to take revenge. After CeCe breaks up with Gunther, saying, that he's too freaky for her, the blonde just wants the same. That's the story how the Rock and G came back and reunited for taking revenge on their exes, but is there a possibility they could fall in love in process? Let's see...

**Possible citate: **»That's for sure not the way I planned, but can love be planned? Can feelings generally be planned, coming, when they're called? I wonder, why I didn't notice Raquel Oprah Blue the way I do now before. Why did I even go out with CeCe? Did I love her? And even if, now I know, our break-up was the right decision and even more that this - without it I wouldn't find my angel.« - Gunther

**Storyline: **Quick flashbacks about the break-ups of Reuce and GeCe come as first. Then Rocky and Gunther ask each other to fake a relationship between their alter-egos the Rock and G, making Deuce and CeCe jealous. Well, in process they both fall for each other and then Deuce and CeCe want to have their exes back, but Rocky and Gunther, returning to their normal lives, go out with each other now. Seems easy, but you have to think about each and every detail.

* * *

_**IDEA №2**_

**Name: **The Pizza Small-Talk

**Pairing: **DeCe (Deuce/CeCe)

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Raiting: **P12

**Summary: **CeCe Jones and Deuce Martinez, the ones, who were left, after their best friends Rocky and Ty found their other halves. The ones, who nobody really knew about, the ones, who didn't get everything from the first try, the ones, who everyone always laughed about. What happens, when they meet for a pizza small-talk? Is there a possibility, that they won't feel as the second ones anymore?

**Possible citate: **»You know, I never thought of CeCe more that a friend. But we have got so much in common, all the feelings, all the thoughts about our lives and our friends. She's not the one I always thought of, when I heard her name and she truly understands me. We are like soulmates, two halves of the same heart... I think I found the girl I'd like to spend the rest of my life with.« - Deuce

**Storyline: **Well, there isn't really a storyline, it's more a detail thing. It's really important to keep CeCe and Deuce in character and well, they meet for a pizza in Crusty's and talk about everything and anything. And they end up kissing. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey hey! I'm sorry for not uploading the next chapter earlier, but I honestly hadn't any ideas except some which are too weird.

As an answer to the latest reviews: here you go with a ReCe story & no, I haven't got anything against **any** ship. I totally respect others' choices (and I'm not just saying that, I mean it!), it's just that I'm not into GeCe.

To the other reviews: I will try to create ideas with other ships, too, but it always depends on my inspiration and if I see the characters fitting into their roles.

By the way, you don't have to give me credit, but it would be really really nice. And it also would be nice, if you would check out my other stories and maybe even leave a little feedback! :)

* * *

**_IDEA №1_**

**Name: **First Kiss

**Pairing: **ReCe (Rocky / CeCe)

**Genre: **Drama / Hurt/Comfort,Romance

**Raiting: **P12

**Summary: **Rocky and CeCe, once two normal best friends, are getting bullied now, because they haven't had their first kiss yet. Sure, they could grab a random boy and they would be through it. But Rocky sees a special meaning in first kisses...

**Possible citate: **»Yeah, I know, it sounds crazy, but... what if we would have our first kiss _together_?« - Rocky

**Storyline: **More of these "the-details-make-the-story"-plots. CeCe and Rocky are getting bullied, because they haven't had their first kiss yet. After a while Rocky (or CeCe, I prefer CeCe, but I see you guys like Rocky being the dominant one, which I think is totally OOC, but nevermind) comes up with the idea of having the girls their first kiss together. They both make their minds and think a lot about it, while the one of the girls has got a crush on the other and the second realizes her feelings for the first and they kiss. **Open ending alarm! **ReCe sits somewhere after the kiss and the last sentences could be "Do you think, there's more then that kiss about _us?_" - "We will see" or so.

* * *

_**IDEA №2**_

**Name: **When Revenge Gets In The Way

**Pairing: **TynkaDeucina (you can also take DeCe)

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Raiting: **P12

**Summary: **Ty, being Deuce's best friend, is supposed to take revenge on his ex, Dina _(you can also take CeCe),_ by breaking her heart. But what happens, when Ty falls for Tinka, who helps him getting Dina _(you can also take CeCe)_, in process? Who is going to have a happy end?

**Possible citate: **»Look, Deuce, I don't think I can do that anymore. What if she thinks I really like Dina? (or CeCe) It may sound crazy, but I love Tinka and I hope for a chance, which is ruined if she thinks I'm just playing with girls' hearts« - Ty to Deuce

**Storyline: **First a little flashback into the break-up of Deuce and Dina / CeCe. Then a dialogue between Deuce and Ty and Ty agrees to help Deuce and take revenge on Dina / CeCe by breaking her heart like she did break Deuce's. After a while, Ty's plan begins to sucess, but at one point he needs help and goes to Crusty's, where he meets Tinka and asks her for an advice how to get a girl. She helps him and after this they meet every week at Crusty's, where Ty tells her how his plan is going. But Tinka doesn't know that Ty's "feelings" for Dina / CeCe are fake and he just helps Deuce, so when Ty tries to come close to Tinka, she rejects him and they don't see each other again. That's when Ty gives up and quits his plan. Dina / CeCe is being comforted by Deuce and they get back together, while Ty talks to Tinka explaining the whole thing and confesses his true feelings. Sweet ending, lol :D


	5. Announcement!

**Hello everyone,**

**I'm really sorry for saying this, but I am going to change the status of this fanfiction-collection of ideas to ****_complete_****, which means that I am not going to upload any idea anymore.**

**But, if you think this is bad news, here comes the good news.**

**I finished uploading ideas, because I began using them by myself!**

**As some of you who paid attention to the author's note in the first chapter know, I started this "fanfiction" because I was too lazy to actually make a story or at least a oneshot out of the ideas or didn't want to, at all. But now I believe I improve at that point (:**

**You can already read my Rogan fanfiction, »Only three words« and I almost finished my other fanfic about the pairing Tynka, it's probably going to have the title »Make you feel my love«, but I'm not sure yet.**

**But the most exciting is going to come. Because...**

**... I started working on a multichapter-story!**

**This is going to be my first one in English, too! (I don't count the other one, »A thing, that's never going to happen«, because it was sort of an experiment).**

**I can already tell you it's going to be a surprise for the readers who know what I usually write about (the genre is going to be Crime and Drama, you can also call it Hurt/Comfort) and the protagonist, a.k.a. the main character is going to be the by everyone known ****Raquel "Rocky" Oprah Blue****. (:**

**I'm going to upload the first chapter, when I've finished at least five of them so I don't have to rush myself then. But you guys have no idea how excited I am to let you see it! (:**

**And by the way, the ones of you who also like the show "Austin & Ally" (like me :D), I am going to write some stuff about this fandom, too. I already have a fic called »Fate Puzzle« finished, but I don't really like it, so I'm going to work on an other one which is probably going to be called... oh well, I don't want to tell you the name, because it may tell a little a lot too much about the fic. The pairing? Duh, Auslly of course! One of my all-time pairings since I've started shipping. (:**

**By the way, I really don't understand why you guys don't like oneshots! To be honest, I like oneshots, two-shots and three-shots even more than multichapter-stories. Anyway, I hope you are going to stay tuned and read my future fanfictions (:**

**If you have any questions or requestions or just something to say, feel free to review or write me a personal message. (:**

**Love you all! (:**

**xoxo, sunshannie (-shipperheart)**


End file.
